


Silence is Golden [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audiofic Archive, Comfort, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Caine and Jupiter seemed closer again at her house. So I think this may have been what happened, post wedding rescue. Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence is Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703809) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



> My second podfic for one of my own stories. I'd love to know what you think. Are the voices ok? Is my reading ok? (I'm trying to make my voice more interesting.) Anyhoo - let me know. :)
> 
> 5/17/2015 - added m4b file.  
> 6/8/2015 - added soundcloud streaming.

(Music ["Love Lost" by Aerocity (Creative Commons)](https://soundcloud.com/argofox/aerocity-love-lost))

(3 minutes 27 seconds

[Download (Audiofic Archive) mp3, 3.6 MB](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/silence-is-golden)  
  
[mp3, 3.6MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-SilenceIsGolden/Silence%20is%20Golden%20a%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20Fanfic%20by%20Cloudlake.mp3)  
[m4b, 3.3 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-SilenceIsGolden/Silence%20is%20Golden%20-%20A%20Jupiter%20Ascending%20FanFic%20by%20Cloudlake.m4b)  
  
  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
